warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayflight's Secret
Allegiances :Character suggestions are welcomed, but not all are accepted. Characters will be given random friends, mates, issues, etc, and may even die or be altered as seen fit. ShadowClan Leader: :Smokestar - black tom with spiked fur Deputy: :Hawkshade - dark brown tabby tom with a silver tinged muzzle Medicine Cat: :Feathercloud - dainty pale gray and white she-cat Warriors: :Redstorm - red and white tabby tom :Pinetooth - white tom with fur tipped with black (shaded) :Branchtail - silver ticked tabby she-cat :Wolfleap - large black tom with amber eyes :Swiftstorm - black she-cat with white paws :Finchfang - pale brown tabby she-cat :Cloudfoot - ginger and black mottled tom with white toes :Nightnose - black tom :Robinwing - dark gray tabby tom Apprentices: :Chirppaw - gray she-cat with soft fur :Ivypaw - silver tabby tom :Thrushpaw - sandy gray tom Queens: :Jayflight -silver tabby she-cat with feathery fur, mother to Nightnose's kits ::Shadekit - tiny black smoke tom :Ambershine - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: :Whispershade - dark gray tom with amber eyes, previous leader ThunderClan Leader: :Bearstar - handsome silvery tom with short, velvet-like fur Deputy: :Squirrelclaw - tortoiseshell point she-cat Medicine Cat: :Coalface - seal point tom with turquoise eyes WindClan Leader: :Juniperstar - long-legged cream she-cat Deputy: :Mousepath - fluffy gray she-cat with a white muzzle Medicine Cat: :Willowstripe - spotted tabby she-cat RiverClan Leader: :Minnowstar - brown and white tabby she-cat Deputy: :Grasswhisker - white tom with bright green eyes Medicine Cat: :Reedfoot - skinny white she-cat with a black tail and ears Prologue :"And a young tomkit! He'll make a fine addition to ShadowClan when he's a grown warrior." The feathery medicine cat purred while pushing the smoky kitten towards his exhausted mother. "Nightnose will be so proud. Shall I fetch him now, Jayflight?" The eager she-cat was already half way out of the nursery when the queen snapped up her head and barked out a swift response. :"No!" She responded so quickly and tensely that Feathercloud stopped in her tracks, staring back at the silver tabby with round, bemused eyes. "Don't get Nightnose yet. Let him wait. Let my older kittens wait as well." The queen allowed herself to relax for a few heartbeats before her head sunk down to her forepaws, fluffy tail wrapped around her new addition. The medicine cat was at a loss for words, and instead nodded hesitantly before disappearing to leave the queen in peace. :Outside of the nursery, the black tom paced impatiently alongside his two older kittens, who fidgeted from where they sat and leaped to their paws when Feathercloud exited the nursery. The father and his children rushed forward immediately, only to be waved off by the medicine cat. "Not yet, Jayflight's asked that you don't enter." Feathercloud herself sounded confused at the request. :"But why not? Is she alright? How about our kits?" The dark-coated warrior frowned when his only response was an unhelpful shrug. :"Maybe she just needs a little rest, some time to herself. Or she's trying to think of a name. Either way, your son and mate are fine, Nightnose." She promised him before darting off and disappearing into her den with an edgy twitch of her ear. Not getting the hint to leave the medicine cat alone, the black tom pursued Feathercloud to continue to pelt her with his questions. :Across camp, Finchfang rest beside her brother in the warrior's den. While Wolfleap slept without making a sound, the pale warrior was restless. She didn't trust that Jayflight; it seemed that the queen always had something to hide. :One day, she promised herself, she'd find out what it was. Or perhaps even, who it was. Chapter 1 :"It's unfortunate about what happened with Ambershade, eh? Jayflight's lucky that fox didn't catch her and Shadekit as well." Finchfang was attempting to eat some breakfast without drama or mention of Jayflight, but it would appear that she was out of luck. There was Branchtail and Swiftstorm, enjoying their morning gossip. Branchtail was the one who had spoken, chatting off Swiftstorm's ears as the latter attempted to swallow a mouse practically whole. Ouch- couldn't only birds do that? :"And it got Owlclaw as well! He must've been vising her 'n the kits when that nasty fox attacked. I bet Jayflight wasn't happy about that, with Owlclaw being the father of her first litter 'n all, and then dumping her for Ambershade...and they had to share the nursery on top of all of that!" It was Swiftstorm that replied this time, after she finally managed to swallow the entire mouse. Her ticked tabby companion seemed to mull the idea over for several seconds before making nothing of it. Did all of Finchfang's clanmates lack an ounce of suspicion? "Not to mention," Swiftstorm began to continue after rasping her tongue over her paws for several moments, "poor Chirppaw, too. I really hope Hawkshade can chase that awful fox off before it gets anyone else." :"Nobody finds it ironic that Jayflight is fine when her ex-mate and daughter with her ex-mate are both dead? In addition to the cat that he left her for?" Finchfang couldn't help but to grumble in the direction of the gossipers, receiving glares from both of the warriors. :"Finchfang, you're always so negative!" Branchtail barked in response with an irritable twitch of her tail, displeased to have the pale tabby snooping in on her conversation. "Jayflight's a good mother- her first instinct was probably to take Shadekit and run." The warrior attempted to justify her view with a firm nod. Finchfang simply bit her tongue and held back a series of sharp comments, rising to her paws to leave the scene and instead flee to her brother to seek out her sanity. :The large black tom had recently returned from patrol, and was sunning himself while enjoying his downtime. He cracked open his eyes to reveal amber pools, sending his approaching sister a toothy grin. "Why the long face? Not playing nice with others again, sister?" Wolfleap rolled onto his side so that he could swat Finchfang's nose with his large paws, causing the warrior to recoil. :"It's just the usual...everyone's always 'queen this' and 'queen that', like she-cats are supposed to do nothing but take up a mate and have kits. I don't want to do that! I want to be the best warrior in ShadowClan." The warrior seated herself forcefully beside her brother, practically sitting on him in the process. :"You know you can't be as good as me 'n dad, Finchfang." Although there was heavy sarcasm in Wolfleap's voice, it hurt his sister's feelings nonetheless. So to make him pay, she decided to roll him over and pin him face-down in the earth. :"You were saying?" The tabby asked with a sharp snicker, only for both Wolfleap and Finchfang to glance up to spot their father, the clan's deputy. Hawkshade had returned with the patrol sent out to chase off the fox, but they appeared unsuccessful. Finchfang could tell by the way that they carried themselves. Eager to offer a helping paw, Finchfang approached her father's side with long, swift strides, despite the fact that her head was level with his shoulder, making her much shorter than the intimidating deputy. :"Did you find anything?" :"...No fox. But we did find ThunderClan all over our border, and in addition...Nightnose's body." Chapter 2 :WIP Category:Silverwhisker's Fan Fics